The development and deployment of web applications is a multistage process. A developer obtains or generates requirements documents listing the requirements of the web application and generates a software design based on the requirements documents. The developer may then create the web application using the software design. After creating or during creation of the web application, the developer tests portions of the web application. Testing often involves executing the web application under differing conditions. During testing, testers may identify unexpected and erroneous results to occur. The tester reports the unexpected and erroneous results, which is then corrected by the developer, and the testing continues. Once the web application satisfies testing, the web application is deployed.